Travels (Story 4 in my series)
by WafflesRtheBest
Summary: One year after joining the thieves Sofia has become quite a sorceress and has grown closer with Cedric. There is still a price on Cedric's head, and Sofia misses her family. Their trip to Tangu ends with a surprise, but then bad news comes from Enchancia. Cedric x (Adult) Sofia, Cedfia, Cover Art by: JessDeaton on DA.
1. Chapter 1

Surprise! I uploaded all of choices, and will be uploading this one chapter a day (to give myself time to finish Cursed) mainly as a thank you to all the nice reviews I've gotten :)

This has been so fun to write, travels takes place 1 year after Choices ends. I am toying with the idea of some one-shots to fill the space after i'm done writing the story chronologically. As always, I hope you enjoy.

NOTE: A/U where Sofia is 19 and Cedric is 29 (Since it's been a year since the previous installment takes place….)

**~1 year later~**

1.

Sofia walked down the narrow alley on her way to meet Cedric and the others. She couldn't stand to help them steal, but Cedric didn't mind. He told her he did it to keep their place among the thieves secure, and to stay sharp with his magic skills. After a while it didn't bother her so much. Many of Demetri's men were spurned from society and would have starved if Demetri hadn't taken them in. Some of them had families that they sent the money to, and this touched her heart. Even if Sofia found the whole thing distasteful, Demetri was always quick to point out that they weren't bad men, not really. Many of the men had been banished to the woods as a punishment that didn't always fit the crime. Her own father had condemned Cedric without really looking at the whole picture, she had reminded herself.

There was a rustle behind her, but she kept her pace. With a casual movement her wand slid into her hand. It was night, she was a woman walking alone, but she wasn't afraid. When she and Cedric weren't avoiding capture he had continued teaching her all he knew about magic. She had gotten quite skilled, this thought made her smile.

Footsteps sounded behind her so she stopped, daring the unknown person to come any closer. To her surprise the steps continued. She whirled around, wand at the ready, and looked down to see a small child. The poor boy was filthy and thin, Sofia sighed. He was either hoping to beg some money or food from her, or he was part of some elaborate con. Of course, with Demetri in town all other crimes tended to halt.

"Can I help you?" she asked. She glanced around just to make sure there weren't any signs of a trap.

"Can ya spare anythin'?" the boy asked, his voice quiet. He looked her in the eyes though, the poor boy must have been begging for a long time. She reached into a pouch concealed under her robe and grabbed what few coins she had. The boy needed them more than she did, so she leaned down and held them out to him, smiling.

"Tha's very kind, ma'am" he took the money and scuttled away. Sofia bit her lip, sad to see him go. Hopefully that money she gave him would last him for a while. She knew Cedric wouldn't mind, and knew they could get by without it.

She continued to walk down the narrow alley and tried to shake an uneasy feeling. They were currently in Tangu, and she knew that her Sister Amber was the queen. Sofia tried to stay alert, worried that her sister would have guards keeping an eye out for her here. Hopefully they would be moving on soon, but another part of her longed to stay. Maybe she would catch a glimpse of her sister. She hadn't seen or heard from her sister since Amber's wedding day, and that was over a year ago.

She finally reached the inconspicuous door. She gave the secret knock, rolling her eyes as she did so. It opened and a large beefy man stood in the doorway. She put her hands on her hips.

"Let me by, John." She said.

"Of course Sofia," he said, and moved out of her way. "He's in the back." he added, telling her what she wanted to know. Cedric would be alone, and waiting for her. That made her heart beat faster, which still surprised her after all this time. They had gotten close, but at the same time remained distant. He still hadn't told her that he loved her, but she thought she knew. It was in the way he acted and spoke to her.

As she walked to the back room, that she shared with Cedric, a few men cat-called at her. She flicked her wand, and those men became frogs, much to the amusement of the onlookers. She grinned, It would wear off in an hour or two. The room was filled with laughter when she opened the door and saw him. He was sitting on their small bed and reading a book.

"Did you steal that?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Yes." He said honestly. She flinched, but ever since his prior lies were exposed he seemed to be deliberately honest with her at all times. He didn't look up, but kept reading.

"Any new spells?" she asked. He wouldn't bother stealing something for himself unless it was magic-related.

"Not really, but it will be useful." He looked up at her finally as she removed her robe. Under the deep gray robe she wore a simple dark purple dress he had bought for her. He was staring at her, and she smiled.

"I can go, I'd hate to interrupt your studies," she teased.

"What studies?" he shoved the book onto the floor and reached for her. She giggled and went to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

They kissed and laughed. Sofia found herself under him but after a few heated moments they were side by side.

"I gave all of our money away to a poor boy I met in an alley." She told him.

"Why stop there?" he feigned a scowl.

"I didn't, I've adopted him. Congratulations you're a father." She laughed and Cedric's scowl broke into a smile.

"I think Demetri is giving me extra shares to compensate for your obsessive generosity." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Good." Sofia cuddled against him and sighed.

"Sofia?" he asked, rubbing small circles on her arm.

"Yes?" she purred at him.

"Could you hand me back that book?" he said. She groaned and leaned over to toss it at him, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

In the morning she was pleased to hear that Demetri planned to move on. Sofia wrestled the magic book away from Cedric so she could flip through it while the men began to get things ready. Cedric left to run some errands, his eye-catching hair tucked carefully in a simple cap to avoid being recognized. Hours passed and Sofia began to grow bored. Cedric was still in town and the men were discussing plans with Demetri. The book was fairly common, but Cedric probably appreciated the reference of spells. He missed his massive collection back at the workshop. She wrapped herself in the heavy robe, despite the heat she felt safer with it on. One look at it and people would assume she was just another sorcerer, not a princess in disguise. She pulled her long hair back into a lazy pony tail and went in search of Cedric.

The streets were alive with activity, and people bustled around her. No one paid her too much attention. Even though she was a foreigner she was also dressed as a sorcerer and it wasn't uncommon to see them travelling around. She kept an eye out for Cedric, she checked the usual areas. Shops where he could find books or magical ingredients, but he wasn't in any of those.

Happy to be outside in the day light, she decided to leisurely stroll through the row of shops to look for him. She casually peeked in windows or scoped out the crowds around the outdoor stands. Finally she saw him. He was leaning against a counter with a small display. She smiled and walked over to him. When he saw her he jumped and rushed to meet her, forcibly turning her away from the small booth.

"Sofia? Is anything wrong?" he draped an arm around her and laughed nervously.

"Why do you always ask me that?" she said, taking a quick glance backwards.

"I-I don't know." He said. Now she was _really_ curious. It had been awhile since he had stuttered when talking to her.

"What were you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular, just killing time while I wait for Demetri to need me." He spoke quickly and then changed the subject. "See anything interesting?" he asked. She opened her mouth to reply but movement caught her eye. It was the boy from the night before, and he was leading a man straight towards her.

"I see something interesting now," she said alarmed. "We need to go." Cedric didn't argue. They turned and began to make their way back through the crowd.

"Did someone see me?" he hissed.

"No, me, at least I think." She said, pulling him quickly into a discreet alley. "It was the boy I gave money to last night, he was walking a rather large man straight at us."

"Not good, what does he look like." He was using a mirror to check around the corner. She reached to take the mirror when a loud thump sounded next to them, causing them both to startle.

The man who had been following the boy was now standing next to them. Sofia felt the blood drain from her face. Cedric reached for his wand, but the man held up a hand.

"Queen Amber wants to talk to you," he said to Sofia. "alone." He added pointedly at Cedric.

"I don't think so." Cedric tried to push her behind him, but she stopped him.

"Cedric, it's alright. I have a feeling we aren't going to outrun him, and casting magic will attract too much attention. Besides, you're not a guard are you?" Sofia asked.

"No, I am not." He confirmed.

"Tell her I can meet her in the alley at the end of the shops after dark." Sofia said, expecting the man to challenge her, but he only nodded. He turned and left as quickly as he had come.

"Good, you got rid of him," Cedric took her arm. "How did she know you were here?" he asked.

"How would I know?" she said, "but she didn't send out her royal guard to track us down, and he wasn't interested in you at all. That has to be a good sign." Her heart was filling with hope. She might actually get to see her sister. Maybe her family wanted them to come back?

"Or she could be plotting to take you back to your family," he said slowly. "alone." He added, but she shrugged.

"I have to find out, Cedric." She grabbed a hold of his shirt and buried her face into his chest. Tears came before she even knew what was happening, but in truth she missed her sister. She missed her family. Cedric leaned against the wall and let her silently cry while they stood in the shadows.

"Then we'll go." He said after Sofia began to settle down.

"I'm supposed to go alone." She reminded him, but she knew he wouldn't allow that.

"I'll stay hidden, she won't see me." He said and she nodded, not wanting to fight. He would go and spy on them whether she allowed him to or not. When Sofia finally settled down she wiped her eyes and Cedric walked her back to the thieves' lair. On their way they passed the small booth Cedric had been at earlier and so she looked to see what it was selling. His nervousness had made her curious. It wasn't like him to be so secretive now, and she was even more confused when she saw that it was only a modest jewelry merchant.

**Yay Amber! Shes one of my faves on the show, and I had to squeeze her into the story somewhere! **


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Sofia paced their room wildly, everything was packed up and the men had left. They agreed to meet out on the road, but didn't want to be nearby in case Cedric and her were taken into custody. Cedric was watching her, looking understandably tense himself.

"She wasn't there when everything went down, so maybe she doesn't have my dad's bias," she thought out loud. "But then again, that means she might have only heard rumors." She kicked an empty bucket and then sat on the ground exasperated.

"We won't know until you go to see her." Cedric pointed out. "It's almost dark not much longer." He bit his lip and looked around the empty space. It was back to being a run-down forgotten building, one of many Demetri seemed to know about. Other than her and Cedric there was no trace that anyone had been there earlier that day.

"I miss them so much, Cedric." She said quietly, burying her face in her knees.

"I know." He said, moving to sit beside her and comfort her.

"Why can't they admit they were wrong and take the price off your head?" she looked up at him, but he was staring at his feet. His arm was wrapped around her and pulling her close. He didn't seem to have heard her.

"In case this is a trap-"

"It's not a trap. At least I don't think it's a trap. She could have sent armed guards to retrieve me."

"_If_ it is a trap though, I want to tell you something. You know, uh, just in case." He shuffled his feet and her heart was suddenly in her throat. She pulled away so she could look at him.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You see, I, well for a long time now… Which you probably already know." He cleared his throat. "But maybe you didn't." he rubbed his hands on his knees and then forced himself to look at her. "Before you meet with you sister, I want you to know that," he gulped, looking like he was about to faint. She decided to rescue him. She took his hands in hers and kissed him. He relaxed and kissed her back.

"I know, Cedric." She looked out the window, and it was finally dark enough. "I need to go."

"Wait, I," he stammered but she was standing up and heading for the door. He wanted to say it, and that was enough for her. She smiled and took his hand when he finally joined her. Cedric was very patient with her whenever she stopped him from going any further in the bedroom, and she would return the favor. She knew expressing his feeling made him feel awkward, even after all this time. He could say it when he was ready, but she would remember this attempt very fondly.

When they were out in the street they separated, Cedric stuck to the shadows and Sofia carefully looked around. A woman was standing at the end of the alley, cloaked and alone. Could it be her sister? Sofia walked a little faster than she wanted too, and the noised caused the woman to turn around. Bright blonde hair, well-coordinated outfit, graceful poise, it was her sister all right. Her caution forgotten she rushed towards Amber, and Amber smiled and held out her arms in return. They embraced and Amber held her tightly.

"Oh, Sofia. It's been such a long time." She cooed.

"I know, Amber. I missed you so much." She gave her sister another squeeze before pulling away, only then did she think to check around to see if Amber was, in fact, alone. It seemed as if she was.

"I heard a rumor that you might be here. So I hired that man to find you. Don't worry," she grabbed Sofia's hands. "No one else knows."

"Thank you Amber." Sofia said, feeling relieved.

"I just wanted to see you again. I've heard so many rumors about where you were, and what you were doing. Oh, you have no idea." Amber shook her head, Sofia felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Amber. I had to, did they tell you…?" What did Amber know, she wondered.

"The way Daddy tells it, Cedric tricked you into falling in love with him so that he could get your amulet and take over the kingdom." She said seriously, but then she smiled. "I knew that wasn't true, I remembered the way you and Cedric were when you were together. And here you are," she stepped away to look Sofia over. "Hardly bound and gagged in some lair somewhere, oh." Her gaze went to Sofia's neck. "But where is your amulet?" she asked.

"I left it back home, next to a note explaining why I was leaving. I was hoping they'd take it as a sign that Cedric wasn't really after the amulet or the kingdom, but it doesn't seem to have worked."

"I've heard nothing about your amulet or a note," Amber frowned. I'll have to write mother and ask. I'll be discreet," Amber added quickly at the look of worry on Sofia's face.

"How is your married life?" Sofia asked. She smiled warmly at her sister, they had had their differences in the past, but they'd overcome them to become very close.

"Great, of course. But enough about me, how are you doing? How are you getting by?" she looked Sofia over, taking in her shabby clothes with a 'tsk,tsk'

"I travel a lot." She decided not to tell Amber about the thieves. "I manage just fine," she reassured her sister.

"How are you and Cedric?" she asked slyly.

"We are fine," Sofia said, surprised it had taken this long for her nosey sister to ask. She was so excited to have someone to talk to about Cedric that she just began rambling. She told Amber everything that had happened between them.

"That's so romantic," Amber swooned.

"I guess, but it's also hard. I miss all of you guys, and we're always on the run."

"So did you guys already get married?" She interrupted.

"Wh-what? No. I mean. No." She hadn't even thought that far ahead.

"I thought for sure you would have eloped," Amber pouted, but then cheered up. "Well I have a gift for you anyway." She handed Sofia a scrap of paper with an address written on it. "You can write to me there, and I can write you back. Only you and I will know, because if Daddy ever finds out he'll be relentless."

"How are mom and dad? And James?" Sofia asked, hugging the scrap of paper to her chest.

"They miss you, so much. And James is courting Vivian at the moment, but oh who knows how long that will last. You know how James can be with the ladies."

Sofia nodded, happy to listen to her sister ramble on. It was almost like when they were younger together, exchanging gossip after school. They talked for a while, until finally Cedric approached, Amber squealed and hugged him. He gave Sofia a panicked look, which only made her giggle.

**Sorry this chapter ran a little long but once Sofia and Amber met up it was hard to stop writing their interactions. I just adore Amber. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far :) **


	4. Chapter 4

4.

After a while they finally had to say their goodbyes. With rumors of Sofia being in Tangu, it would seem suspicious if Amber was found missing. It wouldn't take long for their parents to make the connections. She promised to try to smooth things over with their parents, and until then offered the secure address so that Sofia could finally communicate with Amber, and hear news of her family.

Sofia and Cedric made their way to the meeting place, and she was over joyed.

"And then she said-" Sofia started, but Cedric stopped her.

"I was there for that."

"Oh, well did you hear what she said about-"

"I was listening the whole time, Sofia." He chuckled and took her hand. "It's good to see you so happy."

"It's good to feel so happy," she paused, "Not that I haven't been happy. With you, I mean. I just really missed my family." She squeezed his hand, and he smiled and shook his head.

"I always had a hard time believing in your _master plan_, but maybe it will work after all. And we can return." He smiled, but looked so sad, that it suddenly occurred to her that his current relationship with his own family wasn't much better than hers. In fact it was actually quite worse.

"Do you ever think about getting in touch with your mom or dad?" She asked timidly, hoping he didn't blow up. She'd only ever brought it up once or twice, and he was never too happy to relive the moment when his own father had condemned him. His jaw tightened, and he didn't speak for a minute or two. "Maybe just your mother?" she offered, he had been very close to her before all of this.

"Maybe," he said tightly. Sofia decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Did Demetri tell you where we were headed next?" She asked.

"No, but it doesn't really matter." He shrugged. "Do you ever get tired of this?"

"Of what?" she asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Moving every few days, sleeping in a tent or abandoned building, scraping by…" he trailed off.

"Well, sure." Of course she did, but they couldn't risk staying in one place too long. Cedric knew that. Especially if there were rumors circulating of her whereabouts. "But, we don't have a lot of options right now," she added.

"I know, I was just thinking out loud. Forget it." He looked up at the moon and they walked in silence until they spotted the discreet campsite where they would be spending the night. Demetri had already set up their small tent, but now they were given one slightly larger cot to share. Cedric left her at the tent, claiming that he needed to check up on something with Demetri. She just shrugged. She was too tired to argue.

At least, she thought she was too tired. Once she was curled up on the small cold cot her mind was racing. Amber had assumed that they had run away and gotten married, is that what her family thought also? And Had Cedric heard that part of their conversation. She buried her face in the blankets realizing that yes, yes he had. She couldn't help but laugh at herself. It had been a long time since she had felt so… young? Yes, young she decided. All the running and hiding and crime had left her drained. The men she travelled with were honorable enough, but, she missed having someone like Amber to talk to. Or Clover. Or Jade, Ruby, Mia, and her mother. She buried her face in the blankets again, but this time to cry. Eventually Cedric walked in, but didn't seem shocked by finding her this way. He didn't say anything, and only crawled in next to and held her.

"I'm sorry I've been crying so much lately," she finally said when she stopped. She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away. He leaned up on his elbow and she rolled over on her back to look at the top of the tent. She reached for his wand, which he always kept nearby, and cast a small enchantment so that she could see the stars and moon through the top of the tent.

"You don't have to apologize," he said finally. She looked at him, eyebrows raised. She had almost started to forget what she had just said.

"Oh, no. I know. I just, you're suffering too. And you are always the one comforting me." She smiled at him, hoping to lighten the mood.

"You wouldn't be so distraught if it wasn't for me. Maybe if I had given up on stealing your amulet sooner, or kept my distance from you."

"I'm glad you didn't." Then a thought occurred to her. "When did you decide to stop trying to steal my amulet?" She asked. She found herself curious, without a hint of worry or doubt.

"Probably when you handed it over that day," he laughed.

"What?" she leaned up, smiling but also quite shocked.

"I mean, I'm not really sure when. I think it just became an excuse to spend time with you. Actually, I had mostly forgotten about getting it, until that day." He closed his eyes, and Sofia watched him anxiously. "I just asked you to hand it over. It didn't even really occur to me what I had said, until I said it. I tried so many times," he paused and started laughing, "to get you to just hand it over to me, if only for a moment, and you never did. But then that time you actually gave it to me, and for a moment I realized that I had done it! I had finally managed to get my hands on the Amulet of Avalor. But, I realized I didn't want it anymore. I didn't want to take it, because I knew how it would hurt you."

"You scoundrel," she rolled over and pinned him, grinning mischievously. His failed attempts at stealing her amulet had always been a topic neither one of them had discussed. But now, with it several miles away, or lost, it didn't matter. He blushed, gazing at her. But then he smirked at her, and grabbed her arms.

"I would be if you'd let me be." He kissed her. "But you are sunshine and I can't hide in the shade when you continually chase after me."

Sofia laughed at him and his silly words. "You're ridiculous."

He stopped and their eyes met. Sofia felt her heart flutter and her breath caught. He leaned close and whispered into her ear. "I am not ridiculous. But, I am in love with you."

**Cedric isn't good at poetic things or at least that's how I imagine it. I just see him trying to say something like that and it just making her laugh b/c he's so awkward. **


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Sofia woke up the next morning with tangled hair and arms wrapped tight around her. Cedric never slept well so he was usually before her. She typically fell asleep first as well, now that she thought about it. She was content to lie in bed, giddiness washing over her about the events of last night. He had finally told her that he loved her, no stuttering or fumbling his words. It was a great feeling.

"I see you're awake," Cedric said, making Sofia startle.

"I am." She confirmed, rolling around to give him a kiss.

He leaned up, "I had better see what there is to do around camp." He said hesitantly. He pulled on his robe and then left the tent so that she could get dressed privately. Sofia sighed, she would also need to help out around camp, especially since she never helped them with their shadier actions.

She had just finished the ties on her dress, a simple green one she had owned as a princess, when Cedric returned. His face was pale, and he grabbed her hands.

"Enchancia is under a curse," Cedric said. The words took a few moments to sink in, they didn't really make sense.

"How?" Sofia asked, confused.

"How do you think," he said slowly. He was biting his lip and watching her carefully.

"The amulet." She gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Very," he gulped. "The news is spreading like wild fire.

"Cedric, we need to go there. No one knows more about that amulet than us." She felt a little dizzy and had to sit down. Her family and friends were there.

"I figured you would say that, grab your pack and let's start walking. It'll take us a day or two to reach the castle." Sofia nodded and grabbed her pack, Cedric grabbed his. She saw him look longingly at a trunk of books he had accumulated, but he left it behind. Without the carts and horses the thieves provided he wouldn't be able to bring them.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" Sofia asked, remembering the price on his head. "I can go alone."

"You know I won't let you go by yourself, who knows what' we'll face once we get there."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Did you tell Demetri?"

"Yes, he says we are welcome back any time." He frowned and stepped out of the tent. Sofia took one last look at what had, more or less, served as their home the past year, and left.

They started walking, Sofia didn't bother saying farewell to any of the men. They wouldn't like such displays of "womanliness" as they called it. Cedric had conjured a locator spell to show them the way, it was a tiny black raven reminiscent of Wormwood, who held back as he often did now. He didn't seem to like how close Cedric and Sofia had become. If she had her amulet she could have asked him about it, but she didn't. Someone else had her amulet now. Thinking back it was stupid of her to leave such a powerful object on her bed like that. A thought occurred to her.

"Clover might know what happened to the Amulet, He was the last one to see it that I know of." She remembered setting it with the note beside him on the bed. Then she groaned, "But he won't be able to tell me because I can't understand him without the amulet." She kicked some grass.

"Whoever has your amulet will no doubt be easy to find. I wouldn't worry about that." Cedric said. "It's breaking the curse we'll need to worry about."

"Is that what you were planning to do?" she asked, hoping he would say no.

"No," he said, making her feel better. "It can be broken up into a series of powerful magical ingredients that can be used to create very powerful spells."

"So then do you think someone tried to use the amulet for evil and it cursed the whole kingdom?" She said, remembering the time Princess Ivy had cursed Amber, and then tried to take over the kingdom.

"Sounds like it,"

"Oh, I'm so stupid I never should have left it out in the open like that." She was still furious with herself, and worried about her family and friends.

"It isn't your fault, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have had to give it up in the first place." Cedric stated it simply, always willing to break things down until they were his fault. Her anger deflated a little.

"It isn't yours either. Don't worry, we'll break the curse and set everything right. And then dad will have to drop the charges on you." She grabbed for his hand, and reminded herself to warn Amber as soon as she got to town. Mail travelled by magic so she would get it quickly. Luckily she had remembered the address, tucked into her pockets.

They walked until they had to stop to eat. This time they had brought food, having learned their lesson from the last time. Sofia didn't want to rest, and Cedric didn't argue. They pushed on again until night fall. This time they would be sleeping under the stars for real, and be close to the village. They could learn more news there in the morning, hopefully. If she hadn't been so exhausted she would have stayed up all night worrying, but instead she easily fell asleep.

**I keep forgetting about poor Wormwood….. uh.. he's around… probably.. Just imagine him pouting about the amulet O.O I really want to write him in more, possibly in ****Cursed**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

When they woke up, Sofia groaned. She had forgotten just how uncomfortable the ground was to sleep on. Cedric was sitting next to his pack and getting out food for them to eat.

"I didn't miss this," she said honestly.

"And you thought the cot was uncomfortable," he grumbled, handing her some bread.

"How much further to the village?" She asked, nervously nibbling at the crust.

"Not far at all." Cedric packed up the food, but waited patiently for Sofia to finish her share. "It's strange not worrying about being seen now," he said, looking out to the trees.

"Yeah, but also exciting." She said, finishing off the small loaf. She stood and dusted the crumbs off of her dress. Then she frowned, "I wish we knew more about the curse," she said.

"Someone at the village should be able to tell us more, I'm curious as to who caused the curse to happen." He started walking, and she followed him.

"A lot of people have been after the amulet, do you think it was one of them?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. If they knew about the amulet then they would have known how to avoid getting cursed." He shrugged, "we'll find out soon enough." When they climbed over some fallen logs and the trees finally gave way to the fields surrounding the village, Sofia gasped.

"What happened?" She cried. The fields were dead and brown. The town looked abandoned and quiet. She could see the castle in the distance, and a dark storm cloud seemed to hang over it.

"The curse, I expect." Cedric said coldly. "The villagers must have sought refuge somewhere else." He took her hand and led her past the empty boarded up homes and shops.

"This is horrible, Cedric." Sofia said. Her hands were starting to shake. Was her family in the castle? Were they safe?

"It is." He agreed simply. He wasn't looking at her though, she frowned. Seeing the destruction, perhaps he was feeling more guilt about his long forgotten desire for her amulet. He hadn't wanted to destroy the kingdom. He had only wanted the power, and even then that was only because of the way he was treated. She couldn't blame him, she just couldn't.

"There it is," She said, pointing out the pathway that led to the castle entrance. The dark cloud clashed with thunder and lightning, but no rain. The air hummed with energy. She started to walk, but Cedric stopped her. She looked back to see what was wrong but he pulled her against him. He held her and stood stiffly.

"I want you to know, that no matter what happens, I love you." He said. She sighed happily. He was trying to prepare for the worst, as usual. But, he didn't need a lecture about that, so she pulled away to look up at him and smiled.

"I love you too, no matter what." Another crash of thunder made them both jump, and they returned to walking towards the entrance. Cedric retrieved his wand, and held it at the ready, Sofia did the same.

Once inside the castle, it looked abandoned. Sofia called out, hoping someone would answer. A voice called out to her from the throne room. It was her father, she ran to see him, and hopefully get an explanation. When she reached him he sat on the throne alone, the amulet around his neck.

"You've come back," King Rolland said to her.

"Of course I did, I heard about the curse." She said, looking from him to the amulet.

"of course, I should have known it would be the only way to get you to come back." he said weakly.

"No, it wasn't." Sofia said, her voice catching in her throat. He could have just removed the price on Cedric's head. Or asked for them to return so they could explain. But instead this, what had her father done?

**To be continued….. (obviously)**

**This ending was rewritten like a thousand times, I toyed with so many ideas of the curse…. I should also point out that I plan to stray (As I have already) from the show's lore whenever it suits me b/c I'm just writing this as it comes to mind. :) Especially when the amulet is involved **

**This story was a lot of fun to write****. Cursed will be up tomorrow. I have ONE more after that than I really am done for a while. I might do some one-shots of their time together but I don't have any concrete plans and I really need to concentrate on my fully original work ^^**

**keep an eye on my profile when I'm working on anything that I'll be posting here I'll put it up there :) **


End file.
